A Broken Echo
by xxouchibitmytonguexx
Summary: Their mother had died giving birth to them. Brokenkit thought their father blamed them. Echokit thought her mother did. Silverkit and Leafkit sat their listening. Their intelligent eyes filled with understanding. Rated T just to be safe
1. Prologue

**May be a lot of mistakes because the laptop I began writing this on had stiff keys and they wouldnt press easily.**

___________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

Streamstar looked down at SoulClan, beaming with pride. His clan was growing well, several queens were in the nursery, three with kits, two awaiting birth, the apprentice den was crowded, the warriors den was too full, there werent alot of elders, and prey was running well. That wasnt all. Streamstar himself would be a father any day now. His eyes turned towards the nursery.

Robinwing padded out of the nursery, three orange bundles of fur right behind her. Flamekit, Sparkkit, and Thunderkit. All three were only half a moon away from becoming apprentices. Streamstar would have to start thinking about who their mentors would be. But that could wait. Surely Streamstar's own kits would be born before then. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting a soft breeze ruffle his pelt. The clan was suddenly alot louder than usual. It took Streamstar a moment to figure out something was terribly wrong. His eyes flew open just in time to see Robinwing dragging Icefeather, the medicine cat, into the nursery. His heart began beating fast. His kits~!

Streamstar quickly jumped down from his post at Crooked Tree and dashed towards the nursery. He was about to enter when a large brown tabby she-cat prevented the way. Robinwing.

"You aren't alowed in during the birth," she stated clearly. Streamstar was about to object when she continued on, interupting any thoughts of objecting he had had. "Medicine cat's orders." With that Robinwing turned tail and went back into the nursery, leaving Streamstar dumbfounded in the clearing.

It seemed like forever. Streamstar was impatiently padding back and forth and back and forth outside the nursery den. The faint crying of his mate, Silverleaf, could be heard from inside the den. Finally everything was quiet and all that could be heard from inside the nursery was the small mewling of kits.

Robinwing padded outside the nursery. Streamstar whipped his head around to face her, his eyes filled with hope. Robinwing opened her mouth as if to say something but stopped when she saw the hopefull look on her leader's face. Instead she just nodded for him to come in.

Streamstar hurried into the nursery, eager to see his kits. But when he saw Silverleaf, no kits were suckling at her stomache. She lay there, cold and still, unmoving and unbreathing. Streamstar's worried eyes met those of Icefeather. Icefeather looked away instantly.

"She-She cant be..." Streamstar whispered, panic evident in his voice. "It just isn't possible~! Our kits~! What about our kits?" Now it was Robinwing's turn to speak.

"Whiteshadow has yet to give birth," Robinwing soothed. "She has plenty of milk awaiting her kits to come and has agreed to nurse them until they arrive. By the time her kits arrive Darkflower's kits should be onto eating prey and she will be able to nurse them for a little while." Streamstar didn't move. Robinwing moved forward to comfort him but he backed away. His eyes were wide with fear. Robinwing sighed. Such a young leader. SoulClan hadn't even had a single death in this cat's lifetime until now. Robinwing wondered how her leader would cope with this disaster.

"D-Did she get the chance t-to name them?" Streamstar stuttered, reality crashing down on him like a wave. Robinwing shook her head.

"Would you like to name them?" she asked. Streamstar nodded and turned to where Whiteshadow was laying. Four kits nestled up to her belly.

One of the kits, a she-kit, was pure silver, like her mother. The next was another she-kit. This one looked like Streamstar. White with a black ear, black splotches covering her leags and underbelly, and a black tipped tail. The last she-kit was pitch black with thin silver tabby lines criss crossing her back. Finally, the last kit. This one was a tom. His body was completely white but his head was half black, half white. Split evenly down the middle.

"The first shall be named Silverkit, in honour of her mother," muttered Streamstar, unable to shake off his grief at the death of his mate. His eyes turned to the next kit. "Leafkit. Once again in honour of her mother. The dark one shall be named Echokit. She is the echo of her mother's voice. Finally, the last one shall be named Brokenkit." Streamstar didn't need to explain this one. He hoped his son, as well as the rest of the clan, believed he was named for the broken colours of his face. It would be better for him not to know he was named after the broken feeling Streamstar had in his heart.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Really short huh? You know what. I dont think this prologue gives away who the main character is at all. Hell, the main character might end up being the medicine cat~! I wont tell. REMEMBER~! Just because it is almost always this one character's POV doesn't mean they are the main character. The next chappy is the main characters POV......... Or maybe it isnt? I WILLNEVER TELL~! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. Chapter 1

**BAHAHAHAHHAHAHA~! Says who my dear ~~KleverKat~? Read the title again. The main character could POSSIBLY be Echokit, could it not? I shall NEVER reveal....... Until the end. Then I will reveal SOMEtHiNG~! I dont what though...... ACK~! I shouldve planned this story.**

**Thank you people who liked the story so far~! I was kind of nervous at first because sometimes I work REALLY hard on a story only to have everyone hate it :"( So Thank You~!**

**"Stories are like children. Some are planned, most are mistakes."**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter One_

"Why haven't these two opened their eyes yet?" Streamstar asked, worried. Silverkit and Leafkit had opened their eyes the day after they were born. Silverkit had pale green eyes like her mother and Leafkit had similar eyes only with a tint of blue. While Echokit and Brokenkit had yet to open their eyes and they were already a quarter moon old.

"Open your eyes," Silverkit and Leafkit encouraged daily. Both had the same worry over Echokit and Brokenkit that a mother would have. Still the two wouldn't open their eyes. Streamstar sighed and glanced at Silverkit and Leafkit. Both were happily playing at the far end of the den.

"Relax," Icefeather laughed. She couldn't believe how overly worried her leader was for the kits. She herself used to be a warrior and had one litter of kits during that time. Although she understood Streamstar's concern, she didn't think he needed have any.

"Look~!" Streamstar's excited meow interupted Icefeather's thoughts. Brokenkit and Echokit were opening their eyes. Icefeather gasped in shock, making everyone give her a confused glance.

"_A tree of silver leaves will break with a resounding echo," _Icefeather whispered. Streamstar hadn't heard her clearly enought to understand what she was saying and slowly turned to look back at the kits.

Echokit had large, curious, leaf green eyes. While Brokenkit's eyes were dark pools of liquid. If Streamstar didn't know it was impossible he would have sworn his son's eyes were black. Streamstar backed away a couple steps from Brokenkit. It took Darkflower's laughing remimder to bring him back to reality.

"What is it my leader?" Darkflower teased. "Afraid of your own son are you?" Streamstar stopped backing away in sudden realization. What was he _doing? _Streamstar shook away the thought and replied to Darkflower's teasing with a pur.

"Not at all. Just surprised, thats all," Streamstar purred. Darkflower looked towards Brokenkit with curiousity. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Darkflower, don't tease our leader," Icefeather scolded. "He had just seen his son's eyes before the colour came to them and was shocked like any other parent."

"He has the most beautifull eyes I have ever seen~!" Darkflower exclaimed in surprise. Streamstar looked back at Brokenkit in confusion. They were no longer the liquid pools Streamstar had seen. Now they were a leaf green eye on the black side and a sky blue eye on the right. Perhaps Icefeather was right.

"Like his mother's," a soft voice whispered from behind them. Streamstar and Darkflower whipped their heads around to see Moonkit sitting there, a sad look on her face.

"You still remember Silverleaf, my dear child?" Darkflower asked her daughter curiously. Moonkit nodded her head.

"Who could forget her? She always played with us whenever she could. She was the nicest cat in the clan," Moonkit exclaimed. "Besides, she only died a quarter of a moon ago. How could I forget her that easily?" Streamstar nodded sadly and absentmindedly before... Wait. Moonkit had just said Brokenkit's eyes were like his mothers~! Silverleaf had pale green eyes with tints of grey. Brokenkit's eyes looked nothing like that~!

"Um..." Streamstar hesitated. He was unsure of what to make of Moonkit's false observation. Finally, when he thought he couldn't take it any longer, Streamstar blurted his concerns. "But Silverleaf's eyes were pale green~! Brokenkit's eyes are nothing like his mother's." Everyone in the den went silent and stared worriedly at their leader.

After a long moment of silence Whiteshadow interupted.

"M-My kits~!" She shouted in surprise. Everyone's attention turned to Whiteshadow, they all forgot completely about Streamstar. All except for Darkflower.

"Out," she hissed. Streamstar nodded absentmindedly before turning and leaving the den.

Outside Darkflower's kits, Featherkit and Crowkit, were digging in the fresh kill pile for the first time in their lives. Streamstar purred. Perfect timing. Now that those two had moved onto eating fresh kill Darkflower was available to feed his kits for a little bit. But Darkflower wouldn't be able to give them milk until they eat fresh kill. They would have to alternate among the queens.

Dapplegaze was still expecting kits and she wouldn't have them for another moon. Darkflower would only be able to feed the kits for about a half a moon to a moon. The latter was only if she still had plenty of milk anyways. But after half a moon Streamstar would have to pass them to Dapplegaze.

Now that he thought about it, Streamstar decided to go and tell Pinewhisker about the kits. It seemed only fair he know he was about to become a father.

After all, it would do the young tom good to have kits to fret about than letting him continue grieving his sister, Silverleaf. After all, Streamstar had a feeling she was watching over her kits.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I dont think that chapter was anything special...... I just kind of wanted to make it :) YAY~! Next chapter is from Echokit's POV~! I already know almost EXACTLY how the chapter will be.**


End file.
